Sesshoumaru goes crazy
by Cheeseislife
Summary: Please, read the title again. And if you still do not understand, read the title again. Do you understand now? GOOD! gives you a cookie Now go and read my story and review.
1. The craziness begins

Sesshoumaru Goes Crazy (when reading this imagine Sesshoumaru in his actual voice)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh where could Rin be?" said Jaken.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to keep an eye on her but now she was lost. He could not find her so he knew he would be in BIG trouble.  
  
It was a nice sunny day and he had been standing around and Rin had said she was hungry so he turned around to get her an apple and then she was gone. He had looked everywhere but could not find her.  
  
"Hello Jaken," said a voice. Jaken thought the voice sounded VERY familiar. He turned around and there was Lord Sesshoumaru, and there was Rin standing right beside him eating an apple.  
  
"Jaken I thought I told you to watch Rin. I am gone for ten minutes to check the borders and you lose her." Sesshoumaru implied.  
  
"But Lord Sesshoumaru! She ran away on her own!" shouted Jaken. He knew something was going to happen. Something BAD.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up a rock and began tossing it into the air. Up and down, up and down.  
  
Jaken looked at him in question. Rin had begun giggling and so he turned his attention to her.  
  
Suddenly something hit his head. It was the rock, the same rock that Lord Sesshoumaru had been tossing up and down. Then another one hit him in the head, and another.  
  
Jaken had begun to get dizzy. Then, something hit him, and I'm not talking about the rocks. I am talking about a crazy, impossible, BAD idea. He turned to Sesshoumaru and walked over to a rock.  
  
He tried to pick it up. It was too heavy, so he tried the next one, but that was also too heavy. Then the next, but guess what? That was also too heavy. He had gone through twenty rocks until he found one that he could lift. The rock was about the size of your eyeball.  
  
By now Sesshoumaru had stopped throwing and looked at Jaken in interest. Suddenly a rock hit him square in the forehead and he fell over.  
  
"Uh-oh." Said Jaken, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he was getting scared. He had knocked his Lord out.  
  
Rin had gone over and poked the lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. He did not move. She gave him a harder poke and he still did not move.  
  
"Jaken?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yes?" He turned to face her. He was in complete shock.  
  
"You are in BIG trouble when Sesshoumaru-sama wakes up."  
  
Rin and Jaken went over to Sesshoumaru. His eyes looked as if he were dazed. They began dragging him into the woods when suddenly they heard voices. The voices were shouting and growling at each other.  
  
"You're so difficult!" said a female voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, well why don't you go off to your lover boy?" said a male.  
  
"I don't have one!" said the female.  
  
"Kagome is MY woman so back off." This voice was much deeper.  
  
In the background three sighs could be heard.  
  
Rin had gotten scared. The only thing protecting her was Jaken and that was pretty wimpy. She ran behind a bush and hid.  
  
"Rin?!?" said Jaken, "Wait for me!"  
  
They hid behind the bush watching the group come. Jaken realized that Lord Sesshoumaru looked weak lying on the floor so Jaken dragged him over to a tree and propped him up.  
  
Then he and Rin watched the group walk by.  
  
There was Lord Sesshoumaru's brother Inuyasha, his bitch Kagome, the perverted monk Miroku, the demon huntress Sango, the kitsune Shippo, the fire cat Kirara, and then there was a wolf demon.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" said Inuyasha. He looked at his brother in amazement, "What are you doing?" He took out his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara stayed back. Kouga went with Inuyasha to look at the Lord.  
  
"So this is the Great Lord of the Western Lands?" said Kouga, "He doesn't look so tough to me." He went over and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"He is usually...awake." Said Inuyasha, "Why isn't he beating me to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"So you are weaker than him?" asked Kouga. He smirked at the idea.  
  
"NO! Of course not, he just TRIES to beat me to a bloody pulp." Said Inuyasha. He punched his brother in the head.  
  
The impact of Inuyasha's punch woke Sesshoumaru up. He turned his head to see all the people around him. There was Inuyasha and his friends, and a new scent was in the air. He turned to his right and there was Kouga.  
  
Now Kouga had decided to impress Kagome so he decided to pick a fight, "Hey! I know who you are, you killed one of the people in my clan!" Now this was a lie but whatever.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him, "I am a fruitcake." He said.  
  
"WHAATT?!" said Inuyasha. All the others had fallen down. Inuyasha hit him on the head again.  
  
"OWWIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" said Sesshoumaru and he climbed a tree.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing up there? I want a fight!" shouted Kouga.  
  
"It is safer from all the mean and angry fists that try to hit poor, poor me on the head." Said Sesshoumaru. He then picked up a leaf from the branch and blew it at Kagome. "It, is a leaf." He said in interest.  
  
Kagome grabbed the leaf in the air and lay it on the ground. "Maybe we should leave him alone." She said.  
  
"No!" said Kouga and Inuyasha at the same time. They sat down cross-legged and turned their heads up.  
  
"I want to fight my brother!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"You know mutt-face? For once I agree." Said Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the comment.  
  
Jaken and Rin watched silently when Rin decided to jump out. She went over to Kagome. "Hello."  
  
"Hi!" said Kagome, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Rin!" Rin gave Kagome a big hug and from a distance you could hear one youkai and one hanyou growling.  
  
The certain hanyou and youkai seemed slightly jealous. Rin then went over to Sango and gave her a hug. Now you could hear a certain jealous human growling. Rin then went over to Shippo and shook his hand.  
  
"HeeeEEeeELllLLlllllPPpppp!!" said Sesshoumaru, "They is growling."  
  
Rin went over and patted Sesshoumaru on the head and he purred. She rubbed the tips of his ears and he purred again. "The fruitcake likes that." Said Sesshoumaru. (Err... I meant said the Fruitcake) "Good fruitcake!" said Rin. "HA! The Lord of the western lands has gone NuTs!" said Kouga. He stood up and threw a rock at him.  
  
"EEEeeEeeeEEEckkkk!!!" said Sesshoumaru. Now that rock hit him on the head again and so he 'decided' to do a few impressions.  
  
"Ye should not do that!" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is he trying to be Lady Kaede?" whispered Sango.  
  
"I think he is and he is doing a very good job." Said Kagome.  
  
The two of them watched in amusement.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and pointed at Inuyasha. "Ye should not have let Kagome go off with that wolf boy. I do not trust him."  
  
He then turned to Kagome, "Ye should not play with Inuyasha's heart for ye may break it." He sat down and thought.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" said a voice.  
  
The group turned around and there was Jaken standing there. "You are not a fruitcake my Lord." He cried, "Oh lord Sesshoumaru what have I done to you?!"  
  
"What have I done to YE." He corrected Jaken. "Ye must say only ye but ye may not say thy or thou. Just YE" He stood up and went over to Kagome.  
  
"What would you like Sesshoumaru?" she asked this question nicely in fear of damaging the lords brain even more.  
  
He pointed to her bag, "May I see that?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes, which was very easy for him since he was an Inu-Youkai.  
  
She went to her bag but took the jewel shards out.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you should do that?" asked Shippo.  
  
"That is why I am taking out the jewel shards." She went through her bag and took them out. She put them in her pocket. Then handed the bag to the Lord.  
  
He began to take out some things.  
  
The group watched in interest as he dug through the many items that Kagome had in her bag. He took some instant ramen out of her bag and read the instructions. He nodded and then found some chopsticks. He nodded again and took a water bottle out. He then built a fire and boiled the water. When that was ready he poured it onto the ramen and it smelled delicious!  
  
The group stared at him in amazement. "Are you okay Sesshoumaru?" they all asked.  
  
"The fruitcake was hungry." He said, "So the fruitcake fed himself." He slurped the noodles noisily. He turned to his brother who was drooling.  
  
"Would you like some?" asked Sesshoumaru. He passed the ramen over and Inuyasha took it and eyed it warily.  
  
"Did you poison this?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I want to poison my own brother?" said Sesshoumaru. He gave him a trusting nod and then went over to Shippo.  
  
"Hello little kitsune! What is your name?" he pinched Shippo's cheeks like he was his grandma.  
  
"AAaaaAhahhHhhHHhhhHh!!" screamed Shippo, "Get him away from me!"  
  
"Ooga-boog jiddly woo!" smiled Sesshoumaru, "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes you are! Yes you are!"  
  
"AhhHhh! Kagome help me please!" screamed Shippo as he tried to escape.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go and went over to Sango, "I think he likes you." He whispered.  
  
"Who?" said Sango. 'What on earth was Sesshoumaru talking about?' She thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed at the monk, "The guy who keeps looking about 10cm lower than your neck." He shifted his eyes, "Not to mention a few cms lower than your wait."  
  
Sango blushed. She then took out her boomerang and Swung it at Miroku.  
  
"Are you trying to turn us against each other?" asked Shippo. He looked at Sango chasing Miroku, and Kouga and Inuyasha growling at Rin.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome and left Kouga growling. "I say I kill him right now." He whispered.  
  
"No! Inuyasha, not while your brother is going through a... er, 'hard time'" said Kagome.  
  
"No I'm charging at him." said Inuyasha. He took out his sword and ran at Sesshoumaru.  
  
But just as he was doing that Sesshoumaru noticed his shoe was unbuckled, and he bent over to tie it. "I don't want to trip."  
  
And as he did that Inuyasha swung right above his head and tripped over him.  
  
"One, two buckle my shoe! Three, four shut the door! Five, six pick up sticks! Seven eight lay them straight! Nine, ten a big fat hen!" sang Sesshoumaru.  
  
Everyone looked at him. The Lord was singing.  
  
"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You were singing a song." Said Jaken, "A childrens song."  
  
"I can sing other stuff too." He said.  
  
"Oh no, We do not want to see that happen Sesshoumaru." Said Miroku.  
  
Rin looked at them, "I would like to see sesshy-sama sing a song."  
  
As soon as she said that Sango rushed over and covered her mouth. "Rin, hush. We must not give him any ideas." But it was too late.  
  
"And Iiiiiii, will always love yooouuuuuuuuuu, yeah, will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Sang Sesshoumaru VERY beautifully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha, "I never knew you could sing that well."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "I have to kill him NOW" He charged at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"SIT!!" said Kagome. And, just as she said that Inuyasha fell right on top of Sesshoumaru and crushed him.  
  
He landed right on top of him making a very large hole in the ground.  
  
"Owww." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru spoke, "Brother, why are you lying on top of me?"  
  
"You are sane?!?!" asked Shippo.  
  
"Ah, the wench and the kitsune are here." He said, "Now brother get off me."  
  
"Not yet." Said Inuyasha, for he was still under the subduing spell.  
  
"Fine." Said Sesshoumaru. He picked up his brother and threw him off.  
  
He climbed out of the whole and brushed himself off.  
  
"Rin, Jaken, come we must go home." Said Sesshoumaru. He began walking into the west.  
  
Jaken and Rin did not follow. They, I mean Everybody was in shock.  
  
"Come!" ordered Sesshoumaru.  
  
So Rin and Jaken followed him obediently into the west. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I hope you all liked it. Should I do a sequel? If yes then it shall be called Sesshoumaru in the mental institution. ^_^. If another chapter, then we have to wait and see! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thank you for your time! ^_^ 


	2. The craziness comes backoh lord no

**Sesshoumaru Goes Crazy _(Part 2)_**

The three walked on the path toward the castle, Jaken and Rin eyed their master suspiciously.  
  
 "Are you sure you are okay my lord?" asked Rin.

"Yes my lord," said Jaken, "You seemed to be a little off earlier today."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" glared Sesshoumaru.

He had one of those looks when you wanted to pummel Jaken into the earth. (You probably love doing that don't you? With the blood and the punching and the wails of pain…sigh killing Jaken is a beautiful sight. [Sorry to Jaken lovers, he is funny though…{And there really are Jaken lover, just telling those who don't believe me.}])

"Oh nothing master! Nothing!" shouted Jaken as he slowly went on the other side of Rin.  
  
"Good." Said Sesshoumaru. He turned his head towards the horizon and thought.

Rin and Jaken quietly followed

 "Inuyasha," asked Kagome, "Do you really think it is a good idea to follow Sesshoumaru?"

"Well why wouldn't it be?" he sneered.

Thinking of what happened yesterday was just, just, just wrong. His brother said Inuyasha was a shame because of his human blood? Well just what about him? Mocking Kaede and pretending he was a fruitcake. Well actually, the Kaede act was pretty convincing, not to mention amusing.

"Well we do have to make sure that the lord is alright and will not hurt himself." Said Miroku.

"But why should we care about him?" asked Shippo, "I mean, he never worried about us. Always trying to kill Inuyasha, and almost succeeding a few times."

"You dare underestimate my power?!" shouted Inuyasha. He had a nice vein running along his temple.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Of course not Inuyasha! Never!" He shook his head no.

"Good." Said Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru opened the gates to the castle and stepped inside. He left them open for Jaken and Rin but did not stop for them.

"Do you think the master is fine?" whispered Jaken, "He does not even know about his dilemma."

"I can hear you, you know?" said Sesshoumaru, "What dilemma?"

"Nothing oh great one!" Said Jaken.

Rin looked at Jaken and then Sesshoumaru and then Jaken again. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Jaken never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

They walked into the castle and Rin went to her bedroom and shut the door. She dragged Jaken in with her.

Sesshoumaru went over to his bedroom and went onto the bed. He found nothing strange about the way he himself was acting, or how Rin was acting. He gently closed his yes and let sleep take over.

"Jaken!" shouted Rin.

"Yes?" asked Jaken nervously.

"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut? Master Sesshoumaru could have killed you for that, or even worse! Then I wouldn't have anybody to play with."  She muttered.

"Hmm…" said Jaken.

"I don't care anymore. I think I must sleep." She yawned, "Go back to your room."

Jaken quietly slipped out of the room and went over to his master's room. He stepped slowly inside making sure that the lord was safe.

He went onto the large bed and went over to Sesshoumaru's head. He sat on his chest and sighed. "Please don't do that to me Lord Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

Jaken jumped off the bed and went to his own room.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched slightly but that was all.

In the morning Jaken and Rin went into the dining room. But, there was no Sesshoumaru or any food.

"Where is lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

Suddenly they heard a voice. Not just any voice, but a voice singing.

"I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay.  I sleep all night and work all day!"

Rin followed the voice outside.

To her BIG surprise, She found Sesshoumaru singing and dancing. He was carrying a large ax and cutting down trees also.

"Are you all right Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Jaken, "You are certainly NOT a lumberjack! Please stop this!"

"On Wednesdays I go shopping!" He kept on Singing and chopping down trees.

Jaken ran over to Sesshoumaru and clung to his leg, "Please stop this!" Jaken began to cry in all the shock.

Behind a bush near the trees, but not quite near enough, Inuyasha and the gang were hiding.

"That certainly cannot be good for the environment." commented Kagome.

"The En-vie-ron-mint?" asked Shippo.

"The environment, your surroundings, the atmosphere." She explained.

"Oh, I see now." Shippo nodded his head as if he really understood, but he didn't.

"He's a lumberjack?" asked Inuyasha, "What in seven hells is he talking about?!" he screamed.

"Keep it down Inuyasha, they'll hear you!" Sango whispered.

Miroku just nodded.

Sesshoumaru stopped hacking at the tree. He turned to stare at the bush.

"Is everything alright my lord?" asked Jaken. He cautiously went over to the side of his master.

"I see hiding people." He said as if he was in the 'sixth sense'.

"Come out!" barked Sesshoumaru.

The Inuyasha gang came out from the bushes, "You finally noticed us, eh Sesshoumaru?"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sesshoumaru, "Little brother! I have missed you dearly! Oh, how you've grown!"

He ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." He sighed.

 He buried his head in Inuyasha's shoulder and began to cry.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Get My Brother Off Me!" he screamed.

"I'm not sure I know how." She said.

Miroku went over to Sesshoumaru. He stepped on the large puff that hung from Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He then took the puff and waved it in the air.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! I stole you puff!" Miroku started running.

"MY PUFF!!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, "How could you?"

He sat down cross-legged and began to cry.

A little further from them Kikyo was walking and Kagura were walking.

Kikyo was walking below and on the trees was Kagura, who was sent by Naraku to watch her.

"What a pity," said Kagura, "All the miko does is walk around gathering souls. Nothing interesting." She leaped down onto the ground and hid behind the tree.

Kikyo walked slowly waiting for more souls to come to her. She then heard two noises. One was the sound of somebody trying to be quiet and one was the sound of people yelling and screaming. She walked towards the loudest one first.

She came to the clearing and saw Inuyasha, his brother, and the rest of his group.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She looked at everyone else, Sesshoumaru particularly.

"What could the lord be doing?" she asked herself.

Sesshoumaru stopped crying and sniffed the air.  He frowned.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

"I smell something, not just something but…" he sniffed the air again, "yes, I smell Kikyo."

'Kikyo?' thought Inuyasha, he tried to turn his head slowly but did not succeed.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha still thought about her. She went over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again. "Hmm." He said.

"Who now?" asked Miroku.

"The feather girl." He said

"Who?"

"The feather girl, the one that flies around on the feather. The one who is sister to the freaky girl with the mirror."

"He must mean Kagura." Whispered Miroku.

"Just come out." Said Sango. She looked towards the forest, where she assumed Kagura and Kikyo were watching.

Kikyo stepped out, "I see you have been having lots of fun Lord Sesshoumaru."

"So where is Kagura?" asked Miroku.

"So she was the one following me." She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru went behind Kikyo and over to where Kagura was hiding.

"AUNTY KAGURA!" He glomped her.

"What is wrong with him!" she asked.

"Oh how I have missed you!" he nestled his head into her shoulder.

"Dance of Dragon!" she shouted, she waved her fan and attacked Sesshoumaru.

"ACKLES!" shouted Sesshoumaru. He ran up into a tree and stayed there.

Kagura's attack knocked down the tree and sadly our dear, dear nephew did not have enough sense to get off.

He fell with the tree still sitting cross-legged and then he fell slowly onto the floor, still sideways, still with his legs crossed.

Inuyasha, Kagura, and the rest were all watching with amazement.

"Why did he not get off the tree?" asked Kagura.

"I have no idea." Said Inuyasha.

"Am I a lumberjack?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No!" shouted almost everyone.

"Hmmm." He thought for a second, "Then I must be a fruitcake!"

"Oh god no." sighed Kagome.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru began to run.

"Where is he going?"

"I have no clue." He said.

And everybody, including Kikyo and Kagura, followed him.

A/N: So how do you think it was this time? And to all who care, it will go on, do not worry yes it will so YAY! I am also very, very, very, very sorry that I had not updated. I was being a lazy but-head.

I would also like to say this to a few of my reviewers. I love Sesshoumaru-sama too. He is not yours glare and I will fight to the death to keep it that way, he will fight for me too. I dislike how some people treat him like an object or a guy who stands around that they can make out with. It really kinda pisses me off. I am fine if people love him but they shoudl REALLY love him. Actually I do kinda mind even if they really do love him but I mind less.

After this replying to the reviewers I will go and tell you how I got the idea for my story. It will be VERY amusing.

Review Reply 

squeak: well have fun! Bye!

Lilly: thank you! I have more to do. MUAHAHAHAHA

Bishonen no Miko: My Sesshoumaru. You will know why I write it well soon.

I: my Sesshoumaru, yes he can sing

ReginaLucifer: Well it kinda had to be, could you have a better way?

Sesshoumaru girl: Are you insane? CHAN? Sesshoumaru-CHAN? I highly doubt he is younger than you.

Kikyo1313: he has gone nuts. ;;

Siyengo: oh dear, seems my fic has made YOU go crazy.

Sesshoumarulover11: You know why he did. MY SESSHOUMARU!

PrettyLiLbunny: has been continued.

Blue moon: glad ya liked it. Singing is good

Yami lobo Shwarz: I have hurried up but sadly for next chapter you will have to waitL

Antivika: sequel chapter, same thing right?

Sesshys mate: **glare glare glare glare** how can you treat him like that? I am ashamed **glare glare glare glare**

Sirrena: if it happened in a real show? uh-oh.

THE IDEA 

So it is March Break and my sister takes me out for a late birthday present. She then took me to WEIL'S. A very, very, very, good bakery. They have the best food. I took a free sample and ate a cupcake, (with lots and lots of icing ) and she bought me a chocolate chip bun. And I ate it. I then started to be hyper. I acted silly and my sister said I was such a fruitcake. So then I started to believe I really was a fruitcake.  I started to talk to myself and I then realized that fruitcakes don't talk. So I started to shush myself but then I thought my sister was going to eat me. But then I realized that people say that fruitcakes taste yucky. So I had no more worries. I was a fruitcake for a while after that

And that would be all for today, also when reviewing please add some comments like what you liked and a few suggestions please?

Also I am going to China in June so I will not be updating. Sorry about that but you will just have to live with it. {:oP


	3. A little bit of sango, and a little bit ...

**Sesshoumaru Goes Crazy _(Part 3)_**

Sesshoumaru ran in front while the rest followed behind. Then, Sesshoumaru began to run so fast he was out of sight.

"He doesn't even notice I have his puff." Sighed Miroku.

"Well I guess my lord doesn't want it." Said Rin quietly.

"Don't say such lies!" cried Jaken as he covered his ears and began to run around in large, large circles.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came back and grabbed his puff away from Miroku, "My puff."

AND THEN he ran away into Inuyasha's forest.

"That's funny, why would Sesshoumaru go into Inuyasha's forest?" asked Kikyo.

They walked slowly behind and Sesshoumaru stopped at the bone eaters well.

Sesshoumaru jumped in.

The group watched him carefully.

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumplstiltskin! Rumpilstiltskin!"

"What is he doing now?" whispered Sango.

"Why are you asking me?" said Kirara.

"Kirara?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you talking?"

"Because you are a fruitcake?"

"Am I going crazy?"

"No of course not."

Sango looked around and shrugged; she turned her head back to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?" she replied kindly.

"Could you come here for a second?"

Kagome bit her lip and was a bit insecure about this but eventually she agreed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the floor.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU LET GO OF HER!" yelled Inuyasha.

But soon she disappeared into the well with Sesshoumaru right after her.

"Damn it." muttered Inuyasha.

He turned around to face the rest of them.

"So which one of you idiots is gonna go with me to save Kagome?" he asked.

Everyone raised their hand and Inuyasha took Shippo's hand and Shippo took Miroku's hand and he took Sango's hand (which made her blush), Kirara stood on Sango's shoulder and Kikyo took Sango's hand and Kagura took Kikyo's hand Rin took her hand and Jaken was left alone because nobody cares.

Everyone looked at Kagura.

"What?" she asked

"You care about Kagome why?" they all asked.

"Why does the miko get to go?" she replied.

They all looked at Kikyo.

"I am protector of humans and think of what Sesshoumaru would do. Besides, Kagome is my reincarnation."

They looked at Kagura again.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is my…. my…. nephew." She said knowing that she would regret it later.

"…"

"What?"

"Well let's go save Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

"YEAH!" they all shouted with him. Except for Kikyo, Kagura, and Kirara. The reason is Kirara can't talk (wink wink nudge nudge) and Kikyo and Kagura don't care.

They fell through the well together and each had their own thoughts.

"I hope Kagome is alright." Thought Inuyasha.

"I am scared, at least Inuyasha is here to protect me!" thought Shippo.

"This is what Naraku will want to know." Thought Kagura.

"I am holding hands with Sango!" thought Miroku.

"I hope that hentai doesn't try anything, and I hope Kagome is well." Thought Sango.

"The well has changed since I had last come." Thought Kikyo.

"I am hungry." Thought Kirara.

When they got to the other side they all fell into the bottom of the well. (Or technically fell up because the way you go up first and then gravity comes.)

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and the rest followed.

He jumped onto the tree with Shippo on his shoulder and opened the window.

He waved for everyone to come in and jumped into the window.

Sango and Kikyo jumped onto the god tree and into the window, Kagura flew, and Miroku used Kirara.

Eventually they all got into her bedroom.

As they went in they were all shocked at what they saw.

Inuyasha was dressed in clothes a little bit too small for him. Modern clothing that is.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked.

"It's just… just… just that we never see you like that." Said Kikyo.

"Not to mention that those cloths are too small." Said Miroku.

"Yeah? Well Sesshoumaru took all my normal sized clothes." Muttered Inuyasha.

Sango and Kikyo stepped into the washroom and changed into some of Kagome's clothing.

Miroku changed into Kagome's father's clothes.

"Where did ya get that Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. He looked down at his own clothing.

"I have eyes and I can see." He replied.

Inuyasha left and changed.

Sango had on a white t-shirt with a button-up sweater on top. She wore a nice blue jean skirt. (Kagome wore this in one of the beginning episodes I believe)

Kikyo wore Her School uniform.

Kagura stayed normal.

"Kikyo looks like Kagome." Thought Inuyasha.

(That was not very crazy, but now we meet with Sesshoumaru! That is what you all want right? Or do you want Kirara the talking cat?)

Sesshoumaru had Kagome sitting on his shoulders and was singing.

"Raindrops or roses and whiskers on kittens, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…"

Kagome had learned to ignore it. She just sat there and waited. Inuyasha would find her soon.

Sesshoumaru took her to a large building with a billboard sign on it.

Kagome looked up and so I girl with a microphone.

"Here we are!" shouted Sesshoumaru excitedly.

He went into the building dragging Kagome.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You will see!" he smiled.

He went up to the desk at the front and spoke to a girl

"Hello!" he said happily to the girl.

"Hello sir! Are you here for the karaoke contest?" she asked.

"Yes in fact I am." Smiled Sesshoumaru, "and I would like to sign my friend up too."

"What?!?!?" screamed Kagome, "Wait, I am NOT going to do that."

"Sign us up as partners." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Sure thing." The girl said. She signed him up, "You are number seventeen."

"Alright." Said Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru went in with Kagome dragging her by the wrist. He shoved an outfit into her hands.

"You go into the change room and put this on." He ordered.

He himself took something and went into another change room.

When they came out Kagome was in a sailor outfit looking rather boyish.

BUT when Sesshoumaru came out he was wearing a dress and holding an umbrella, and to what we can see, he was wearing a corset.

"I can't sing like this!" Kagome screamed, "Better yet be seen out there with you dressed like THAT!"

"Come on you baka's!" screamed Inuyasha, " We need to rescue Kagome!"

"Do you really think Sesshoumaru can really do that much damage?" asked Shippo.

"No, but Kagome does need to be rescued." Said Miroku.

"I am just here to follow these idiots as if I do not then I shall feel the wrath of Naraku." Thought Kagura, " One day I shall kill Naraku but for now I may amuse myself with these fools."

Kikyo followed slowly.

Inuyasha tired them all out by running, they were panting and sweating like crazy all except Kagura for she flew on her feather.

They ran around on the streets until Inuyasha caught scent of Kagome in a building.

"She went that way." He pointed to the left where a large building with a karaoke sign hung.

"They went there?" panted Sango in disbelief.

Inuyasha hurried in, they stopped in an auditorium that was filled with many, many other people.

It was huge and there were microphones everywhere.

They sat down at a table, all of them tired from Inuyasha's running.

Suddenly lights around them flashed.

"It is time for number seventeen to come up everybody! Get ready to hear what these people have to sing!" said an announcer.

The group rest and waited for what they were about to see.

_A/N: What will they be singing? gasp (suggestions? It has to fit a sailor suit and a girl with an umbrella though) Next chapter, some flip-flops and humans. Ooooh what suspense! Suddenly lightening crashed! Sorry to scare you all like that the suspense was building up. ANYWAY Comments on what you liked or suggestions would be nice to know eh?___

__

__

__

Review Replies

Yami Lobo Schwarz: I am not his clone; I am lady of the western lands. Kakarot stew? I do not think he is very tasty Of course Kagura is not your aunt, you just think she is Again, I do not think Kagura and Kikyo taste very good.

If I am mate of Sesshoumaru then that must mean you are sister in law! YAY! I can be your sister too!

Gothica the first: WELL OBVIOUSLY! But that is not the point, if you want me to write one where Naraku goes crazy I will. And if you thought that was not right why did you read my story? It is called SESSHOUMARU GOES CRAZY not the NARAKU GOES CRAZY SO I CAN PLEASE OH MIGHTY GOTHICA THE FIRST, got it? My story and not yours, good day.

AmiTai: so 'friend' did you like my fic? I love Sesshoumaru, never had fruitcake.

Sirrena: You just stole my idea :p you suckage. I was gonna do that myself but I suppose I can do somebody else. I should go and read your reviews.


	4. Inuyasha joins the fun

**Sesshoumaru Goes Crazy _(part 4)_**

****

A/N: In this chapter you may discover some shocking news! It turns out that… that… I make up things about Sesshoumaru. I meant I know about Sesshoumaru and his… well… just read and find out.

"I'm Dreaming of a white Christmas!"

_'Oh god, what is he doing now?'_

"Just like the ones I used to know…"__

_'I am dressed in a sailor suit, he is dressed as a girl singing about Christmas….'_

"Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen…."

_'But I must admit he has a nice voice, much better than Inuyasha's.'_

"To here, slay bells in the snow…."

'_What will be next?_'

Sesshoumaru grabbed one of Kagome's hands put it on _her _(cough I meant HIS, HIS Sesshoumaru is no woman!) waist and then leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells."

_'He is slow dancing and singing jingle bells.'_

"Batman smells…."

'_So now he starts acting like Souta?_'

"Robin laid an egg…"

Suddenly Inuyasha crashed onto the stage. Everyone was flabbergasted!

"You let go of Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, "Or I'll hurt you!"

"Daddy? Is it really you?" Asked Sesshoumaru with his bright Puppy dog eyes. (Or puppy demon eyes?)

"Excuse me, please get off the stage, will the silver haired girl dressed in the red please get off the stage." The man from the intercom was about to repeat when he heard a LOUD voice.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?!?!?!"** said Inuyasha, he marched his way up to the little man.

"Yes mam, I mean sir, I am sorry."

He took out the sword and swung it around.

"Ready little man?" asked Inuyasha, he had a red glint in his eyes.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"AHHhhHHH"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got off the stage and went over to their brother… "their" brother.

Sesshoumaru looked down, "That is one deeeeeeep hole ya' made there little bro."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brothers feet, "You need a manicure my good friend."

He took a pair of flip-flops out of his pocket and slipped them onto his feet. He took some skin colored duck tape and taped them on; next he did Inuyasha's toenails.

"I've never understood why father forbid me to do this to him, I mean it looks rather nice wouldn't you say Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru began to add a few sparkles to it and began to blow to help them dry.

Kagome blinked a few times, "Wow, that is nice." She looked at Sesshoumaru, '_Is this the TRUE lord of the western lands?'_

Inuyasha woke up, "Whatthehellisnailpolishdoingonmytoenails?" (A/N: I hope you are all smart enough to figurethatout :P)

Sesshoumaru puffed out his cheeks and put on a pout, "I thought it looked pretty."

"Wellnowthatyoumentionit…itreallydoes,thebrightgreenreallydoesdosomething."

"I always knew you were a green person!"

As Sesshoumaru said that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, and Kikyo came through the back door, although not all at once.

Inuyasha got up and hugged his brother.

Miroku's jaw dropped in aw, "Did I just see that happen?"

Sesshoumaru then whispered something in his brother's ear.

Inuyasha nodded… and nodded again… and again.

They took each other's hands and ran away outside of the building.

The rest followed them behind, not wanting to get them in trouble. (I will not be listing all their names )

"Did you not notice anything strange?" asked Kagura.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"Yes, I saw it too." Said Kikyo

They stopped running.

Kikyo looked intently at Kagome, "Sesshoumaru took something out of his sleeve…"

Kagura nodded, "And then he stuck it into Inuyasha's back."

Kikyo nodded, "It looked like something on those big signs."

"You mean the ones in the sky?" asked Rin.

"Yes." Replied Kagura.

"Oh no! What has lord Sesshoumaru done now!" screamed Jaken.

The Small Frog/toad/bird ran around in many little circles and then began to scream.

Rin tugged on his sleeve, "Jaken-sama, it is alright, please stop your noisemaking."

Kikyo looked around, "It was that sign there!"

The whole group turned to look.

They were staring at a large billboard with a doctor on it. What that doctor had in her hand was a needle.

Kagome began to talk to herself; "Sesshoumaru injected Inuyasha with some kind of needle? What was in that needle?"

Everybody was staring at her, "Is there something wrong?" they chorused.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, "Are you ok Kagome?"

(A/N: do you people know how hard it is to insert…counts… 11 characters and make none of them disappear with them all talking and doing stuff? It is hard! Especially when they are all in the same place!)

Kagome nodded, "We have to go and find Inuyasha right **_NOW_** "

They all ran away from building to building trying to find them but couldn't. They also stood in the middle of the road and made a traffic jam from wherever you live to the CN Tower. (And if you live in Toronto well lucky you! The traffic jam isn't all that long!) They stayed there and thought… and thought… and thought… They began to look like Winnie the Pooh. They also had a lot of horns beeped at them.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran to a store far away in the center of the underground way but slightly above so it was not really underground.

They looked to the right, then they looked to the left, and they entered a store called_ The demon makeup store_.

Inuyasha was dragged to the section where Sesshoumaru bought his makeup… erm… face markings. Inuyasha was a little woozy from whatever Sesshoumaru had injected him with.

"Inuyasha you remember what I told you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well o' course I do Sesshoomaru."

"Good. Well I think you should know that this store has been here for thousands and thousands of years. Father came here and grandfather too, now I come."

Sesshoumaru bent down and bowed to the store. Inuyasha did the same, although he almost fell over while doing so but Sesshoumaru helped him.

They went in and saw a demoness at the counter. She looked at them, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He gave her a nod in Inuyasha's direction, "This is my brother. Now we are looking for the face markings and arm markings section, and the eye shadow would be nice to, oh yes, and the makeup remover please."

She looked at him… "Hi, I am Mandy and I work at this store. Face markings and arm markings are in room one, the eye shadow is in room number two, and the makeup remover and or hider is on the back wall of room three. And if you would like the shampoo conditioner and dye is in room four. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru walked first to room one. (These demon shops had rooms so they are a tad different)

"For you we need to use the exact same colours you used for me, that is the only way it shall work."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked over to the right and saw a purplish coloured pencil and handed it to Sesshoumaru, "Isthistheone?"

Sesshoumaru took it, "Blueberry-Grape… I believe this is the one."

Sesshoumaru took the cap off and began to draw lines on his little brother's face.

He put the cap back on the pencil, "Well we can't use this for your arm, go over to the other side and look for the same colour."

Inuyasha went and whispered to himself, "ForestGreen…LusciousBerry…SeaBlue… SeaFoamGreen…"

Sesshoumaru found the next colour, "Ocean Blue! This is the one!"

"Sesshoomaru, whycan'twejustuseSeaBlue?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because Sea Blue is completely different, only _Female Princess Wolf Demons of the Youkai Youkai Blood_ use that, and they use it on their legs and feet."

Inuyasha shuddered, he sure wasn't a wolf and he was not a female wolf demon, that was for SURE.

"Iain'tnowolfgirlsodrawonme!" he screamed.

Sesshoumaru took the pencil and drew a moon… little did he know it was facing the right instead of the left. (All Sesshoumaru fans go gasp) He did this because he was being stupid and he looked at his forehead in the mirror and right now was not smart enough to know that.

Sesshoumaru whipped out eye shadow, " And lastly MAGENTA!"

(A/N: This is the only real colour and I think that it is right)

Inuyasha looked in the mirror and would you believe it, he looked like Sesshoumaru. That is if you took of the hair ears and ignored the fact that his eyes were opened wider than Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Now little brother we must go to the clothing store for demons!"

They exited the store but before they left Sesshoumaru threw some money onto the counter where Mandy stood.

Mandy picked it up and counted it, "He really is the Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's hand and dragged led him north.

They passed stores such as… _ Veronica's Female Youkai Secrets, Eaton's For Youkai, Lords and Ladies, _and_ Demons R You._

"Sesshoomaru, areanyofthesestorestheonewewant?"

"No little brother, none of these stores are the one that we want."

"Oh, Isee"

Sesshoumaru finally got to the one that he wanted.

"This is the one we want my brother. We want to go into _Inu-Youkai_."

"What'sthat?" asked Inuyasha

He leaned close to his brother's ears and whispered, "That is a store wear Inu-Youkai buy there clothing. It's because we have tails that make it all matter."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. Tails did matter a lot. He didn't have one himself but… he would some day…

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's hand and took him into the store.

They went over to the west side of the store. That was where they would go. Yes they would go there. There would want them to go there. Yes… of course they would go there if there wanted them to go there but even if there didn't want them to go there they would probably still go there. (Raise your hand if you understood that without needing to re-read it a few times)

Sesshoumaru went over to the western side of the store with Inuyasha and they looked at the clothing.

And looked.

And looked,

And looked,

They looked some more,

And some more.

Suddenly it hit Sesshoumaru. (Not literally, and the fact that one has a needle in the arm and the other one has "injuries" kinda makes them slow, also not literally, just in the thinking version as you all probably know but I just feel the need to explain to you because I like to pretend you are all stupid, except LOTEL/YLS)

"I know why we can't find the stuff we want!" he shouted.

"Whyisthat?" asked Inuyasha.

(Guess! Guess! WHY DO YOU THINK SO?)

I am so sorry to end this chapter here. All my reviewers get a hug, hugs them and now I think we shall do a few things to help please me. If you want another chapter you are going to have to review! I say about five reviews and I will post another chapter. (I don't even care if it is from the same person but it MUST be on different days. You cannot do five a day 0.o) Also, the first person to review gets a glomp, a hug, and a cookie! The second person gets a cookie and a hug, the third person gets a cookie, the fourth person gets a glomp, and then everybody after that gets a hug.

The chapter also might not come quickly enough because I am too lazy to type! YAY! Laziness! Although since it is summer I may have more time, don't keep your hopes up during school though!

Also I am quite proud of this chapter, I like this chapter and my first one. I believe they were the best. In your review it would be nice of you to say what is your favourite story and why.

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

**__**

Lady of the Eastern Lands (YLS): Sorry to be nosy but whom is the Lord of the Eastern Lands? Sesshoumaru… Don't be so mean. ::Hugs him:: If you do we are going to have to let Jaken do something stupid and do you remember what happened last time? Now that was surely something truly stupid. Even Rin wasn't laughing at that.

Maybe I could write somebody else going crazy so you wouldn't have to hide the screen as much. This story is not meant for Sesshoumaru to read. Or Inuyasha, we would never hear the end of that now would we? ;;

::Puts band aid on scratch::

Yoshiko Hiyokai: all right then ::gives you a cake:: still hungry?

Jezebel Parks: Glad you liked it

Earthy876: I updated soon enough


	5. The last chapter :

**Sesshoumaru Goes Crazy _(part 5 I think I'll make it the last part _****_L)_**

"Whyisthat?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, "Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because…"

"Well?"

"Because we are in the women's section."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know see? The kimonos are over there." Sesshoumaru pointed toward a bunch of brightly coloured shelves.

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru then took him towards the men's section.

He found an outfit just like his only slightly smaller, "This should fit you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took it into his hands, "ShouldItrythison?"

"Yes, and if it fits… then we buy it."

Inuyasha put it on and it fit quite perfectly, actually it was scary! Imagine Inuyasha dressed as Sesshoumaru. ((Actually on paint I made a picture of Sesshoumaru dressed as Inuyasha It was amusing ))

Inuyasha looked himself up and down, "HowdoIlook?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Just perfect."

Inuyasha looked at himself again, "DoyouthinkthismakesmelookFAT?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh, "No! Of course not."

Sesshoumaru then marched to the next room and looked at the clothing. The sign said: _Inu Hanyou Clothing_

Sesshoumaru picked up a red thingy and put it on, "I look quite dashing don't you think?"

(Pretend the word thingy is what Inuyasha wears. I think it is hoari or somethin' like that so I won't post it… incase I am wrong)

"Yes, asdoI." Replied Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha, I have tried to put this behind me but people won't believe You are me unless you learn to talk coldly and mean and cruel!"

"Yes little brother, and you won't be able to act like me unless you talk like an idiot!"

"Very good! I am proud of you for calling me that, It takes a real man to do that! Call their older brother younger."

"Now we just remove my demon markings and add yours on!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

So the two brothers went at it drawing and erasing each other's faces, as they are cartoons.

Mean while….

"KAGOME!!!!!!!"

Kagome jumped up, "What?"

"We need to find Inuyasha." Miroku scolded.

Sango nodded, "We should probably even look for Sesshoumaru."

They entered a mall, well… not a mall, but a mall that is connected to the underground demon shopping way, and Kagome went up to the front desk.

There was a lady with a blouse on sitting there and typing on a computer. (AN: Like I am right now XD)

"Hi, My name is Kagome and we're looking for… for… for my cousins and they seem to be lost or at least we," Kagome made a hand gesture towards the group behind her, "can't seem to find them."

"Well you can make a call over the intercom to see if they will come." Said the lady with the white blouse.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and picked up the microphone. "Will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru… Higurashi ((AN: sorry to interrupt but sweat drop)) please come to the front desk?"

"How long do you think it will take them?" Shippo asked.

Miroku didn't look concerned," Not long, Inuyasha lusts for Kagome. He will come."

"Lust?" asked Shippo.

"Yes Lust. You know, the feeling a per-"

Just then Sango gave Miroku the dirtiest look in the world that made Miroku all muddy and smelly! What a dirty little glare.

"WOW!" exclaimed Shippo, "I wish I could do that!"

Kagome sighed, Inuyasha wasn't coming, and "May I try again?" she asked the lady.

"Yes, of course."

Kagome took a deep breath and shouted…. "**_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! IT!"_**

****

Everyone looked at her in awe, "Ouch, that must have hurt."

Somewhere in another store….

Sesshoumaru looked into the large hole and raised his eyebrows. Suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be Inuyasha and he stuck his face into the floor.

In that moment Inuyasha realized HE was supposed to be SESSHOUMARU so he also got up and stood proudly, he dusted his cloths off, he coughed once or twice, "little brother I believe you should get up now."

Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha) got up and dusted himself off. "Don't call me that!"

Inuyasha smiled, "That was a good one! Sounds a lot like me."

Sesshoumaru nodded, now we go and find Kagome.

"Yes, of course." Replied Inuyasha.

"Now don't forget what we've taught eachother."

"Yes but what if she subdues me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… I suppose we shall have to wait and see then."

Inuyasha nodded, "Off we go then!"

"I hope Lord Sesshoumaru is alright!" Jaken began to pace a large hole into the floor.

"What if he kills me? And doesn't bring me back? Or maybe he will not let me stay with him anymore!"

Everybody watched him slowly.

They were all waiting for Inuyasha.

"I wonder what could be taking him so long!" said Miroku; he was becoming very angry.

Sango looked at him, "I don't know, he usually is quite quick to come and yell at ka-"

She was cut off when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha up and down, "Have you gotten taller?"

Sesshoumaru made his voice slightly higher, "Whaddya mean? I've always been taller than you."

Jaken jumped onto Inuyasha's arm, "Oh master Sesshoumaru!"

((A/N: sorry if this part is beginning to confuse you, with Inuyasha dressing up as Sesshoumaru and all.))

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do so he went and slapped Jaken silly.

Kagura watched this, last time she had seen him he didn't act like this

Last time, even if he was acting strange, she had started to think he had gotten drunk.

Kikyo had had enough, she took the monks staff and gave each of them a large thwap on the back of there head.

Shippo stared at her wide-eyed, "Why did you do that?"

"They were acting like complete utter fools," she replied, "so I took care of them."

Miroku looked at her, then he looked at the two bodies lying on the floor

"Shouldn't we do something about them?"

Sango nodded, "The only thing we can do is carry them back to the well."

Everybody agreed and they all jumped down dragging the demon and the hanyou down.

"Where should we leave Sesshoumaru?" asked Shippo.

"We'll leave him in the woods." Said Sango.

Kagome and Miroku propped Inuyasha on a tree, thinking that he was Sesshoumaru.

"And then we will take Inuyasha back to Kaede's." said Kagome

So Kagura, Jaken, and Rin stayed with Sesshoumaru while Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went with Inuyasha.

A/N: Yeah, Me thinks me will end the story right here and now. To all the reviewers: Thank You. If any of you wanted more chapters you can feel free to try and make your own sequel to this, just tell me your gonna and you could just leave a note in the story. Although I doubt anybodies going to do that.

And my next fic I believe shall be Naraku going crazy, or Naraku getting drunk. MUJAH!

REVIEW REPLIES 

Asfaloth5: He is not yours ::GLARE:: You aren't the only one who will kill.

::gives you a glomp, hug and cookie:: for being the first reviewer

DragonRose13: Thank you! Glad ya liked it :: gives you a cookie and a hug::**__**


End file.
